1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-101
*Performers **Brad Sherwood, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"The hard-working," Brad Sherwood **"Mr. Boots himself," Wayne Brady **"Canada's answer to the question 'why?'," Colin Mochrie **"The man with the cutest little button nose in show business," Ryan Stiles Games *Weird Newscasters **Brad - "Richard Sportwood" **Colin - "Peter Longfellow" - Bad stand-up comic **Wayne - "Carlos Nicepackage" - On a public adress system in a big stadium **Ryan - "Jerry Throbmorton" - A stock market trader watching his life savings disappear *Duet **Performers - Wayne and Brad **Subject - Peyton, an actress **Style - 50's Doo Wop *Animals **Performers - Ryan, Colin, and Brad **Scene - Ryan is having an affair with his secretary, Colin. Ryan is surprised by his wife, Brad **Animals - Chimpanzees *Props **Performers - Wayne and Colin on one side, Ryan and Brad on the other : 101_-_Props_2.jpg 101_-_Props_1.jpg *break *Moving People **Performers - Ryan and Colin. **Movers - Wes and Melanie **Scene - Ryan is Count Dracula and Colin is the man who has come to kill him. *Party Quirks **Brad - host **Wayne - History of 20th century dance in 30 seconds **Colin - A skier who keeps skiing into things **Ryan - Deer on first day of hunting season *Scene To Rap **All Four **Subject - Park *break *Foreign Film Dub **Performers - Brad translates for Drew / Ryan translates for Colin **Language - Chinese **Other language suggested - Swahili **Title - "Gesundheit". Points *Weird Newscasters - half a point for each of them *Duet - 100 points to Brad and Wayne, but 125 deducted *Animals - 100 points for Brad **Party Quirks - 30 points apiece Winner *Colin Mochrie : 101_-_Winner.jpg Game Times *Weird Newscasters - (2:06) *Duet - (0:58) *Animals - (1:28) *Props - (1:06) *Moving People - (1:41) *Party Quirks - (2:03) *Foreign Film Dub - (1:55) Recurring Themes Games Debuted *Animals (Series Debut) *Props (Series Debut) References Trivial Highlights *In an unaired game of Questions Only, Brad refers to the voice-over intro for Wayne by asking him "Why do they call you Mr. Boots?" *This Episode is Missing on CWSeed Episode Quotables Reviews from The Archives *Dean's guide from The Idiotsite: **Best Game: The rap scene is sensational. **Worst Game: The Foreign Film Dub drags out a tad. **Drew's best bit: Nothing of great note, does okay in Foreign Film Dub. **Brad's best bit: His singing, especially to the actress. **Wayne's best bit: His dancing. Okay, he can sing, we know, but he is a great dancer too. **Colin's best bit: I enjoyed his Rap, hasn't his singing come on a long way. **Ryan's best bit: Great fun as a chimp. **Credits should have been read by: Wayne deserved it again, sensational singing and dancing again. **Should have stayed home and checked under the carpet: Ryan has a quiet evening. **Overall: The show has smoothed out any edges and has found a format that shows all the performers at their best Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (US) Category:Brad Sherwood Episodes (US) Category:Season 1 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series